


A Ridiculous Thing

by LadyBraken



Series: Good Omens One shots [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining, Fluff, M/M, Tartans, angst if you squint, the thermos is a love gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBraken/pseuds/LadyBraken
Summary: When Crowley saw the thermos, he knew.It was the most ridiculous thing, really.----Crowley's PoV of the Soho scene





	A Ridiculous Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta for the quick and good work: adlertypewriter!

When Crowley saw the thermos, he knew. 

It was the most ridiculous thing, really. Only Aziraphale would come up with something like that, something that said so much in the form of a small, ridiculous, pastel tea-container. But the way his knuckles were tight on it - almost white. The pattern, the bloody, fucking tartan -- it was the same Angel had been wearing since he had learned of the existence of bow ties. 

The pattern he had worn around his neck for almost two centuries. 

A little bit of himself. 

Of course, Angel would have known the reason for the Holy Water. He had said so the first time Crowley had asked -- _ I won’t give you a way to kill yourself _ . The expression on his face at that time had been so startlingly different from the usual bright smile that Crowley hadn’t pushed it further. The idea that he had created this expression on Azi’s face had repulsed him as strongly as -- he didn’t know, really. 

But he needed a Safeguard. He needed to be sure that if,  _ if _ something happened, he wouldn’t be alone. He would be able to go. 

Their eyes met, and Crowley  _ knew _ . He had thought that it meant -- that Azi was giving him a part of him. For the end, for when there was no one else left. 

But No. Azi was giving him the Holy Water on his own terms. It was as much a rebellion as Angel had ever done. On his terms. 

Crowley knew he wouldn’t use the Holy Water on himself. The simple idea, it was there, of course, it was. But he pushed it as far as it could go, and he would push it for centuries, millennium, because if the idea that he would be alone was terrifying, he knew that for his angel, for the sweet and caring Aziraphale, the idea of leaving Crawley alone on earth was even more terrifying. 

Aziraphale had given him Holy water so he wouldn’t have to go risking his life to find a way to end it. If.  _ If.  _

__ Crawley took the Thermos, Hell the thing was ugly, and put it down. 

“Should I say thank you?” he asked. The irony wasn’t really irony, and Angel knew it. He was looking straight in front of him, anywhere that was not Crawley and the Holy Water in his hands. 

“Better not.” Short. Fearful, even.  _ Do not thank me for doing what I hate the most. _

__ There must be a way to make things better. To forget that they were on opposite sides. That one day, any day, the earth would be doomed and Hell and Heaven would be at war. That Crowley and Aziraphale would be at war. That hundred of demons would want this Angel dead. Maybe something to eat. A place filled with books. A sit in a park, somewhere where ducks weren’t listening. 

“Can I drop you anywhere?”

“No thank you.” No, of course not. Something must have shown on his face because after a breath, Azi said: “Oh, don’t look so disappointed. Perhaps one day we could, I don’t know, go for a picnic. Dine at the Ritz.”

One day. One day could be a long time after, a long time away and Crowley wasn’t sure he could wait all that time with Azi’s sad eyes as a last memory of him. Well, except the thermos. 

“I’ll give you a lift, anywhere you want to go.”

Finally, finally, Angel turned towards him. Looked at him in the eyes -- he always did that, despite the fact that his eyes were-- well,  _ His eyes _ . 

“You go too fast for me Crawley,” he almost whispered, and left. 

Almost unconsciously, Crawley brushed the tips of his fingers on the Thermos. 

_ Ridiculous -- lovely-- thing.  _


End file.
